


some women like pretty girls

by aelinashrygalathynius



Series: The House Targaryen Chronicles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Daenerys Targaryen-centric, F/F, Gay Panic, House Targaryen, House Tyrell, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, King Rhaegar Targaryen, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Polyamory, Princess Daenerys Targaryen, Sibling Bonding, Targaryen Babies, Targaryen Babies (ASoIaF), Targaryen Incest, Useless Lesbians, the targs are all gay bc im gay
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinashrygalathynius/pseuds/aelinashrygalathynius
Summary: ❝Tudo começou com a chegada da filha de Lorde Tyrell de Jardim de Cima em Porto Real.❞
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell
Series: The House Targaryen Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007793
Kudos: 1





	some women like pretty girls

A Princesa Daenerys Stormborn da Casa Targaryen, a Mãe de Dragões, a Não-Queimada, descendente de uma linhagem de trezentos anos interruptos de reis, do sangue e da semente de Aegon, o Conquistador, a mulher que trouxe de volta os dragões ao mundo e andou por entre o fogo e saiu ilesa, a primeira cavaleira de dragão em mais de cem anos, se encontrava _angustiada._

Não era uma emoção que a Mãe de Dragões estava acostumada ou gostava mas, tendo em vista de que a dita Mãe de Dragões é uma jovem de dez e seis Dias de Nome, muitos tomariam como natural. Obviamente, a Não Queimada não tomava com naturalidade sua mais recente emoção descoberta. Na realidade, não havia nada que a Princesa odiasse mais.

Tudo começou com a chegada da filha de Lorde Tyrell de Jardim de Cima em Porto Real.

Uma quinzena antes, a chamada Rosa do Jardim de Cima entrou pelo Portão do Rei em uma carruagem verde com uma infinidade de rosas douradas, acompanhada da avó, a famigerada Rainha dos Espinhos, o mais velho de seus três irmãos, o herdeiro do senhor seu pai, Willas, o mais jovem dos irmãos, o famoso e adoro Cavaleiro das Flores, e um grande séquito. Vinham para Porto Real pois, com a trágica morte do Mestre da Moeda, foi oferecida a posição ao herdeiro do Jardim de Cima. E, como se podia ver, Lorde Willas aceitou, e trouxe a avó e irmã para a corte junto.

Lady Olenna era velha, parecia meio-surda, mas era mais inteligente e engraçada que a maioria da corte somada por duas, e a irmã do rei imediatamente gostou da viúva Lady de Jardim de Cima. Da mesma forma, seu neto era igualmente inteligente, um homem culto e bem educado, e que estava claramente altura da confiança que o Rei depositava em seus ombros. E enquanto Sor Loras era arrogante e de temperamento explosivo e impetuoso, era também muito cortês e, embora não tivesse a aguda inteligente da avó e irmão mais velho, não era um idiota fanfarrão. Daenerys gostava de todos os três, mas o mesmo não podia ser dito sobre a dita Rosa do Jardim de Cima. Lady Margaery era bonita, oh, sim, era, e também muito inteligente e doce e gentil, e seus olhos de corça eram brilhantes e pareciam-se com o sol, e ela definitivamente era a mais bela das mulheres em Porto Real, mas oh, como Daenerys a detestava.

E não era, como cochichavam os criados e cortesões, por causa de Aegon. Acreditavam-se, em todas as partes da Fortaleza Vermelha e de Porto Real, que Lorde Tyrell enviará a única filha para que seduzisse o Príncipe de Pedra do Dragão e usurpasse a coroa que seria da Mãe de Dragões, mas não poderia estar mais longe da verdade, pelo menos que se dizia a respeito das ações da Rosa de Jardim de Cima. Se o Senhor das Rosas tinha planos ou não de colocar uma coroa na cabeça de sua única filha, falhariam tão espetacularmente quanto os planos do Velho Leão de colocar a dita coroa na cabeça da própria filha. Lady Margaery, do contrário de Lady Cersei, carecia da vontade da Lannister em ser Rainha.

Portanto, no que se dizia de Aegon, não era por causa do sobrinho e prometido que a Mãe de Dragões não gostava da Rosa do Jardim de Cima. Era mais profundo, um sentimento misterioso e sem sombra de dúvidas, dos quais a princesa sem sombra de dúvidas não gostava. A princesa não suportava a presença da lady, mesmo que esta fosse sua dama de companhia, e limitava ao máximo seu tempo com a Rosa do Jardim de Cima; especialmente se todos os escudeiros e até cavaleiros e jovens de grande nascimento tropeçassem em suas próprias pernas a toda vez que a dama lhes abrisse um sorriso. Daenerys seria a primeira a admitir - não em voz alta - que o sorriso de Lady Margaery era lindo e brilhante como o sol, tão quente quanto as chamas de Darkfyre, mas mesmo assim ela não tropeçava nos próprios pés por causa de um sorriso. Seu coração palpitava, faltava sair do peito, apertava e parecia dobrar de tamanho e sentia louca vontade de sorrir para Lady Margaery sempre que ela lhe sorrisse? Obviamente que sim, mas Daenerys do sangue do dragão, e o sangue do dragão não tropeçava nos próprios pés por causa de _sorrisos._

Foi somente na quarta lua depois da chegada dos Tyrell em que a Princesa Daenerys Stormborn da Casa Targaryen, a Mãe de Dragões, a Não-Queimada, futura Rainha dos Sete Reinos, finalmente teve seu estopim, e agora encontrava-se angustiada conforme cruzava os corredores da Fortaleza Vermelha em direção á seus aposentos na Fortaleza de Maegor. Todos que cruzavam caminho com a favorita do rei imediatamente abriam caminho para a princesa e se perguntava por qual motivo a jovem princesa se assemelhava tanto com um dragão furioso. Os Targaryen eram conhecidos por seus grandes temperamentos, e de todas as crianças reais, era a Princesa Daenerys a com o mais explosivo. A fúria da Mãe de Dragões era já lendária pelos Sete Reinos, e os cortesões sabiam que, por mais rara que fosse, era poderosa.

Os cortesões e criados no caminho da Princesa ficaram ainda mais confusos pois, no rastro da Mãe de Dragões, seguia a Rosa do Jardim de Cima e, se a fúria da princesa dava motivos para que perguntas fossem levantadas, então a de Lady Margaery faziam todos se preocupassem que o fim dos tempos estivessem chegando.

Lady e Princesa cruzaram a ponte levadiça que conectava as duas fortalezas, nenhuma sequer dando suas atenções á Sor Balon Swann da Kingsguard, que guardava a ponte naquela tarde ensolarada de primavera. O Kingsguard franziu as sobrancelhas quando, primeiro, sua princesa disparou com a fúria de cem mil homens, e então ainda mais quando veio a gentil e doce filha de Lorde Tyrell, que por sua vez parecia carregar o dobro da fúria da irmã de seu rei.

Daenerys continuou seus passos duros e pesados até que estivesse em seus aposentos na mais alta das torres da Fortaleza de Maegor. Os aposentos da princesa, que nada eram pequenos, contando com sala, solar, quarto, banheiro e varanda espaçosos, decorado primariamente com o negro e o sangue da Casa Targaryen, ornamentado no brilhante tom violeta que era da mesma cor que os olhos da princesa. A jovem de dez e seis bateu as portas por detrás de si e avançou até o sofá na frente da lareira, caindo no mobiliário macio depois de jogar a capa por cima. Com movimentos cheios de fúria silenciosa, a princesa retirou as luvas e jogou-as na mesa na frente, e estava no processo de retirar as botas quando as portas foram escancaradas e por elas passaram Lady Margaery. O belo rosto da jovem Tyrell não tinha nada da gentileza e doçura de costume, os lindos traços tomados por poderosa fúria.

— Como ousa invadir meus aposentos de tal maneira, minha senhora?

A princesa pula de pé, descartando as botas de couro escuras. Somente em seus calções e camisa, a princesa se vira para a dama. Lady Margaery tranca as portas atrás de si. Nenhuma das duas voltou a falar, e nenhuma das duas desviou os olhos.

Aquele foi um dia que havia começado bem.

Sem afazeres reais para o dia, Daenerys saiu para falcoar em Kingswoods, pois fazia tempos que a princesa não tinha tempo livre para simples prazeres da vida como montar Silver e assistir Meraxes destruir suas presas como se fosse o dragão que era seu homônimo, não um falcão peregrino. Dado momento, Daenerys se afastou do grupo formado por algumas de suas damas, Sor Jaime e os mantos negros, seguindo Meraxes enquanto esse agarrava mais uma presa. Parando em uma pequena clareira na Kingswood, a jovem princesa aproveitava o sol no rosto e o ar puro. Foi quando Lady Margaery, perseguindo seu próprio falcão peregrino de nome Thorn, entrou na pequena clareira.

— Minha princesa.

Cumprimentou Lady Margaery. Os ombros da princesa tencionaram, e as mãos apertaram as rédeas da égua. Rigidamente, mas sem perder a cordialidade, a princesa respondeu:

— Lady Margaery. — olhou para o falcão da dama. — Espero que esteja aproveitando.

— Estou. — respondeu afirmativamente a lady. — Espero que não esteja incomodando-a, minha princesa, sei do quanto aprecia seus momentos solitários.

Os olhos violeta da princesa encontraram-se com os castanhos-dourados da dama de companhia do outro lado da pequena clareira, e a mensagem nos belos olhos da Velha Valíria eram claras o suficiente para a Rosa do Jardim de Cima. Lendo perfeitamente o "sim, minha senhora, me incomoda enormemente", a jovem lady suspirou, firmando-se mais ainda na sala do cavalo. Dizer que Lady Margaery não entendia a animosidade da Princesa Daenerys era eufemismo, e dizer que não a machucava era a maior das mentiras.

A princesa era genuinamente gentil com todos, e ainda mais com aqueles a sua volta - o rei e as rainhas, os príncipe e a peincesa, suas damas, toda a Kingsguard, um ou outro cortesão de quem ela parecia sentir mais simpatia, os mantos negros - a princesa era _doce._ Mas não com Margaery. Jamais com Margaery. Desde o momento da chegada da lady, a princesa era educada e cordial, mas fria e distante, mesmo que Margaery fosse sua dama. E mesmo sendo dama, era a mais distante de todas as seis - Laena Velaryon era a dama-chefe, a sombra da princesa, aquela com quem partilhava sua cama, e tão próxima quanto estava Lady Laena, estavam Alys Dayne, Prudence Celtigar, Eleanor Mooton, Jeyne Rykker e Sansa Stark. Mas não Margaery. A princesa mantinha Margaery o mais distante possível sem ser rude ou indelicada, e era sutil o suficiente para que apenas os mais íntimos percebessem.

Todas as noites, a lady batia a cabeça no travesseiro e adormecia pensando o que poderia, pelos Sete, ter feito para que a princesa desgostasse tão profundamente de si. Não era tola o suficiente para pensar que fosse sua beleza - todos sabiam de que não havia ninguém mais bonito que um Targaryen, e Daenerys Targaryen era a mais bela Targaryen já nascida. Daenerys Targaryen era a mulher mais linda do mundo, com seus olhos violeta, da cor das ametistas quais a princesa adorava, o cabelo é longo e liso e sempre tão macio, do prateado-dourado brilhante, o rosto era a mais perfeitas das obras de artes, como se feito pelo mais talentoso dos artistas do mundo. Margaery seria a primeira a dizer que era bonita, quem diabos era Margaery Tyrell em comparação com Daenerys Targaryen?

Ciúmes, obviamente, não era. A princesa sabia de sua beleza tão superior quanto a Muralha era alta e larga, e sabia também que o Príncipe Aegon não poderia estar mais apaixonado por sua prometida, sem nem esforço. E, como se não bastasse o Príncipe de Pedra do Dragão, o Príncipe de Winterhall também era deverás apaixonado pela Princesa de Summerhall. Cada escudeiro, cavaleiro, lorde e cortesão da Fortaleza Vermelha estava apaixonado pela Mãe de Dragões.

Então, se não era ciúmes de seu prometido, nem de sua beleza, o que tinha Daenerys Targaryen contra ela?

Margaery jamais foi algo senão gentil, doce e educada. Se esforçava noite e dia para que a princesa gostasse dela, que a apreciasse o tanto quanto Margaery a apreciava. A Rosa do Jardim de Cima estava _angustiada_.

— Não, minha senhora, não me incomoda em nada.

Respondeu a princesa, descaradamente desmentindo os próprios olhos. Margaery não era tola, sabia que as palavras da princesa eram tão verdadeiras quanto os contos de marinheiros que afirmaram visitar a Velha Valíria. As palavras saíram antes que Margaery pudesse impedir:

— Realmente? Minha princesa parece desgostar da minha presença. Profundamente.

A princesa pareceu chocada por cerca de meio minuto antes do rosto voltar a máscara calma de antes. Em suas quatro luas em Porto Real, Margaery todos os pequenos detalhes sobre Daenerys Targaryen. E um deles era que somente as mais extremas situações tiraram a Mãe de Dragões de seu estado de serenidade. A Rosa do Jardim de Cima quase se congratulou por causar tal reação interna da sempre fria Princesa de Summerhall.

A princesa estreitou os olhos ametistas, os dedos da mão destra se flexionando ao redor das rédeas.

— Lady Margaery! — disse, a voz passando o exato e puro tom de incredulidade. — Isso é um absurdo.

A lady soltou uma risadinha, olhando para Thorn acima. Contra o céu azul da primavera, seu falcão branco e azul-claro se encaixava como se fosse o rei dos céus.

— Seriamente, minha princesa. — disse. — Vamos ser sinceras uma com a outra, por favor. Minha princesa não gosta de mim, por motivos que não posso nem começar a imaginar, e quero saber quais.

— Minha senhora exige de mim?

Margaery olhou para Daenerys. O rosto perfeito da Mãe de Dragões mostrava a calma e serenidade com a qual estava acostumada, mas seus olhos - Margaery aprenderá a ler aqueles olhos bem - mostravam a verdade: um princípio de fúria, uma pontada de temor, cheios de indignação.

— Exijo.

— Sou sua princesa. — disse, a fúria tomando totalmente a pontada de temor. — Sua futura rainha. Não me exiges nada.

— Exijo, quando é por mim. — retorquiu, a voz firme. — Exijo, pois desde o dia em que cheguei, minha princesa não foi nada além de fria como se fosse a própria personificação humana das Terras de Sempre Inverno! E nada fiz. Quero saber o motivo.

As sobrancelhas bem-feitas da princesa se ergueram, uma mácula no exterior calmo, e o canto dos lábios na direita pularam milimetricamente, como se fosse sorrir, mas se refreasse antes mesmo de curvar os lábios. A princesa não disse nada, mas esporeou Silver e cruzou a clareira, até que estivesse do lado de Margaery, tão próximas que a lady sentia o calor da princesa. Daenerys Targaryen era sempre quente.

— Por que precisa tanto de um motivo, minha senhora? — inquiriu a princesa. — Ao meu ver, se não for prejudicial, os motivos são poeira ao vento.

— Poeira ao vento, minha princesa, — respondeu. — pode machucar e cegar.

— Verdade. — assentiu a princesa. — Mas não essa poeira.

— Essa poeira, — discordou. — faz com que meus olhos ardam. Portanto, minha princesa, para que meus olhos parem de arder, responda minha pergunta: qual o motivo?

A princesa a olhou. Longamente. Os minutos passavam, e acima Margaery ouvia Thorn e Maraxes grasnando, e ao longe, vozes e o trote dos cavalos. Se aproximavam as demais damas e os guardas.

— O motivo, Lady Margaery, — a princesa finalmente disse, e o nome da Rosa do Jardim de Cima discorreu por seus lábios como se fosse mel. A boca de Margaery secou, e ela se aprumou, ansiosa pela resposta da questão que tanto lhe atormentou nas últimas luas. — é que eu não preciso de motivos. Nem todos gostam de minha senhora, a despeito de sua grande gentileza e maior ainda beleza. Meraxes!

E com tais últimas palavras e os olhos ametistas brilhando de fúria na mesma intensidade das chamas de seu dragão, a princesa esporeou Silver e disparou mata á dentro, o falcão seguindo sua senhora. Margaery assistiu a princesa partir com a rapidez com que um cavaleiro usaria para salvar a amada, a capa negra e o cabelo voando ao vento. Foi só quando a princesa não estava mais a vista que Margaery reagiu, chamando por Thorn e esporeando o cavalo, partindo atrás da princesa.

Teria uma resposta satisfatória, mesmo que fosse mandada para a Fé ou as Irmãs Silenciosas depois.

— Ousando, minha princesa.

Replicou Lady Margaery, não se preocupando em retirar luvas ou manto. A sua frente, a Princesa Daenerys era uma visão enviada pelos próprios deuses, em seus calções escuros, delicados pés descalços, e camisa masculina branca aberta para se mostrar o contorno dos seios; os fios prata-ouro caiam pelos ombros, descendo por cima dos seios e, provavelmente, também pelas costas. Os olhos eram cheios de fúria, como chamas violetas e, se não fosse tão belos, Margaery os temeria.

A própria lady era uma visão para olhos doloridos, como diria o Príncipe Doran. A Rosa do Jardim de Cima vestia calções, botas de montaria negras e lustrosas, luvas igualmente escuras e camisa no tom verde de Tyrell, o manto prendia-se por um broche de ouro na forma de flor no ombro direito, verde e dourado, e o cabelo marrom estava preso em um rabo, deixando o elegante pescoço livre aos olhos da princesa. Sua postura era a de uma deusa vingativa, os punhos nos quadris, os ombros estirados e tensos, os olhos dourados praticamente soltando faíscas - olhos de chamas.

— Quero saber. — disse Lady Margaery, resolutamente. — Minha princesa me aceitou como sua dama, mas me mantem distante, sempre fria, como se, frequentemente, dia após dia, hora depois de hora, eu ofendesse minha princesa da pior forma possível. Não fiz, ou disse, ou mesmo pensei, algo que justificasse tal tratamento, minha princesa. Quero saber o motivo. E quero agora.

 _Havia espinhos naquela rosa_ , a percepção atingiu a princesa, e Daenerys sorriu, mesmo quando Lady Margaery se colocou a andar de um lado para o outro, os punhos sempre firmes nos quadris. As palavras saíam ríspidas e furiosas, mas claras como o céu naquela tarde primaveril. E, hipnotizada por sua beleza e sua fúria, a Mãe de Dragões somente pode assistir a Rosa do Jardim de Cima despejar sua fúria em si; aquela, Daenerys Stormborn recebia de bom grado, pois quão linda era.

Ao chegar ao fim, Margaery se virou para a princesa. Seu ímpeto imediatamente diminuiu pois, ao contrário do que esperava, a princesa sorria, e agora seus olhos eram límpidos e brilhantes com coisas que Margaery, surpreendentemente, não conseguia descrever. Desconcertou-a, tanto o sorriso quanto os olhos. E desconcertou-a mais ainda quando, com largos passos, a princesa cruzou a sala até que estivesse a sua frente e tomou-lhe pelos braços. As mãos eram, não surpreendentemente, gentis, e também macias, o que Margaery achava não ser possível; a princesa montava com tanta frequência quanto podia, montava o mais feroz de seus dragões e era uma dos melhores espadachins dos Sete Reinos - aquelas mãos gentis e macias deveriam conter calos. Mas não tinham um calo sequer. A lady olhou para os olhos da princesa, que por sua vez, olhavam para os olhos da lady. Perderam o fôlego, as duas.

— Pelas últimas quatro luas, estou morrendo. — sussurrou a princesa. — Tenho morrido um pouco mais a cada dia, toda vez que olho para seus lindos lábios e sinto vontade de beijá-los, mas não faço. Então, se minha senhora não quer, peço que diga de uma vez para que possamos esquecer esse dia e continuar com nossas vidas. Mas, se quiser, então imploro-lhe que me diga, da forma que melhor achar, e me salve do tormento que é não conhecer seus lábios.

Margaery resfolegou. E decifrou os olhos da princesa: era paixão que ali brilhava. Paixão por ela, por Margaery. Paixão como a que torturou a Rosa do Jardim de Cima por quatro luas a fio. Respondeu, num sussurro tão baixo quanto o da princesa:

— Beije-me. Beije-me e beije-me já.

Daenerys, nunca tendo sido a mais obediente das mulheres, não hesitou em cumprir tal ordem, e tomou os lábios de Lady Margaery com os seus como sonhara e imaginara por longas noites. Só que não era como sonhou ou imaginou, era mil vezes melhor. Os lábios de Margaery eram macios, acariciavam os seus com toda a delicadeza de uma rosa, e Daenerys sentia como se tivesse caído de Darkfyre em meia Baia da Blackwater, afogando-se e sem fôlego. Beijar Margaery Tyrell era como morrer e voltar a vida, mil vezes seguidas da outra.

Os Targaryen eram apaixonados, nisso todos concordavam. Margaery jamais entendeu o significado, até que os lábios de Daenerys Targaryen tomassem os seus como se lhes pertencesse por toda a vida, avançando como se tivesse perdida pelas areias de Dorne sem água avista por luas a fio. Daenerys exigia e Margaery dava livremente, ardentemente.

Margaery sentia-se queimar como Chroyane sob o fogo dos trezentos dragões e, quando a falta de ar ardiam-lhe e se afastaram, queimou mais ainda sob os olhos da princesa.

Não houveram palavras depois.

Daenerys tornou a tomar-lhe a boca, as mãos gentis e macias, mas firmes e fortes, tomaram-lhe o pescoço e a cintura. Margaery deslizou as mãos pelos braços da princesa, tomando para si sua cintura e subindo as mãos pela barriga por debaixo da cama. Lentamente, mas eventualmente, a princesa caiu sentada na própria cama, e Margaery montou-lhe. Beijavam-se com fervor, pegavam-se com fervor, amavam-se com fervor.

Os lábios da princesa desceram pelo pescoço da lady, mordendo e chupando, e suspiros saíam pelos lábios da mais velha a todo instante. Tinha os olhos fechados e pesados, e pensava como, nos Sete Infernos, teve tanta sorte.

•~•

Não havia segredos entre a Casa Targaryen, mas mesmo assim, Daenerys achou por bem deixar que os irmãos, boas irmãos, sobrinhos e sobrinha descobrissem por conta própria o novo desenvolvimento romântico de sua vida. Lentamente, a Mãe de Dragões assistiu cada um compreender o lugar que Lady Margaery agora ocupava em sua cama e, principalmente, sua vida. O primeiro a perceber foi, sem surpresas, Jae. O mais novo dos sobrinhos sempre foi mais observador do que qualquer um acreditava, e daria um Mestre de Sussurros bastante decente; ajudava que, quando se olhava o Príncipe de Winterhall, ele estivesse com aspecto de quem pensava profundamente em coisas profundas da vida - uma característica herdada de ambos os lados do sangue: Rhaegar era o homem de maior natureza melancólica a pisa nas terras dos Sete Reinos, e Lorde Stark podia passar horas a fio somente pensando debaixo de sua Árvore-Coração, ou assim disse sua filha, Lady Sansa.

O Príncipe Jaehaerys deu a entender que sabia duas lugar depois da primeira noite, indiciado por um comentário sutil de que a Princesa de Summerhall cheirava muito á rosas nos últimos dias. Felizmente, foi a única que entendeu.

Rhaenys foi a segunda a deixá-la saber que sabia. Foi no jejum uma manhã cerca de uma quinzena depois do comentário de Jae, estavam sentados na varanda do solar da princesa mais velha quando, sem maiores rodeios, a Targaryen mais Martell disse:

— Então, você e a pequena rosa da Flor Gorda estão trepando, hein?

E soltou uma risadinha. Daenerys corou cerca de três tons profundos de vermelho, engasgou com o chá e atirou um pãozinho na sobrinha. A princesa mais velha ria solta, divertida pela reação da tia.

— Você gosta dela?

Perguntou a princesa de olhos índigo, depois que a tia se recuperou, agora com seriedade. A princesa de olhos violeta suspirou e preparou outro chá antes de responder.

— Sim. — disse. — Acho que a amo.

A Princesa Rhaenys olhou para os olhos da tia. Realmente _olhou_. Havia ali maior suavidade do que jamais viu em toda a vida, carinho e amor e felicidade brilhando como chamas de dragão, e um pequeno sorriso - algo tolo e apaixonado - se mostrava no rosto da Mãe de Dragões.

— Fico feliz por você.

O próximo Viserys. O que, por si só, foi uma imensa surpresa; o irmão jamais foi dos mais perceptíveis, e a princesa tinha certeza de que fora Arianne quem descobriu, e contou ao marido. De qualquer forma, o irmão acompanhou-lhe para uma cavalgada pela Kingswoods, os dois em silêncio até que estivessem na clareira favorita da família.

— Então... — disse o Príncipe Viserys. — Tenho que ameaçar Lady Margaery, hein?

— Ameaçar Lady Margaery? — Daenerys se retesou, apertando as rédeas de Silver. — Por qual motivo, Viserys?

— Oras, pelo motivo de que ela está transando com você, Dany.

— Você não vai ameaçá-la.

O príncipe mais velho sorriu, os olhos lilás claros brilhando á luz do sol quando se virou para a irmã mais nova. Ele não falou nada, mas a Mãe de Dragões não precisava de palavras para saber o que o irmão dizia.

Era:

_Vou sim, e adoraria vê-la tentar me impedir, irmã._

Lyanna e Elia sempre faziam o máximo de coisas possível juntas e, não para decepcionar, abordaram a princesa Daenerys juntas, depois de uma reunião particularmente acalorada do Pequeno Conselho. A princesa se demorou na câmara, mesmo depois da retirada dos irmãos e sobrinhos, e se surpreendeu ao encontrar as duas rainhas fechando a porta.

— Então...

Disse Elia, a observando com aqueles olhos negros e cuidadosos. A rainha mais velha utilizava o auxílio de uma bengala de madeira escura, esculpida a cabeça de serpente o pomo, sóis decoravam por todo o cumprimento do cabo; um presente do último Dia de Nome da Rainha Sol pela Víbora Vermelha. Lyanna não precisava de bengalas ou qualquer outro instrumento para se manter de pé, mas Daenerys quase desejou um para bater-lhe na cabeça ao avistar o brilho suspeito nos olhos cinzentos da Rainha Loba.

— A Rosa do Jardim de Cima e a Mãe de Dragões. — a Loba de Winterfell sorriu, afiada como se fosse uma espada de aço valíriano. — Não posso dizer que não vi chegando.

— Então vocês sabem. — a princesa suspirou. — Disseram á Rhaegar?

— Seu irmão vai descobrir quando a hora de descobrir chegar. — respondeu a Rainha Sol. — Senta.

Era uma ordem, e a Rainha Elia era uma das poucas pessoas no mundo que poderia ordenar á Princesa de Summerhall. A Mãe de Dragões sentou na mesma cadeira que ocupou durante a reunião, e as duas rainhas ocuparam as cadeiras a sua frente.

— Se trata de Aegon, eu presumo. — disse a princesa, e olhou para a Rainha Loba antes de acrescentar: — E também Jaehaerys.

— Eu disse á ele que você saberia. — comentou a Loba, impassível. — O pobre coitado acredita que engana alguém.

— Ele é tão óbvio quanto a Fortaleza Vermelha é vista de qualquer canto da cidade.

As rainhas riram, mas Elia rapidamente ficou séria:

— E a respeito de Aegon?

— Não muda nada. — respondeu prontamente, com honestidade. A princesa olhou diretamente para os olhos escuros da rainha. — Aegon é o meu prometido, será meu marido e rei. Eu o amo, de maneira diferente da que amo Margaery. Meus sentimentos ou relacionamento com Margaery não muda nada sobre meu futuro com Aegon.

Elia simplesmente sorriu.

E Lyanna assentiu em aprovação.

O próprio Aegon descobriu de maneira muito dramática, como lhe é devido.

Cerca de quatro luas depois de sua primeira noite, Daenerys e Margaery estavam nos aposentos da princesa; era uma noite fria de inverno e, por isso, a grande lareira estava acessa, esfriando os aposentos na torre. A Rosa do Jardim de Cima estava na cama da Mãe de Dragões, nua e esparramada, ainda ofegante, a pele brilhante pelo esforço de minutos atrás. A princesa, entretanto, estava mais composta, tendo já jogado água no rosto e colocado um roupão de seda myrish.

A princesa escorreu por cima dos lençóis até o travesseiro, ligou a lamparina da mesa de cabeceira e apanhou o livro. Margaery se virou e sorriu para a princesa, acariciando a coxa exposta; toda a pele da princesa era suave e branca como leite, macia, apesar dos músculos que ali residiam - não se montava cavalo, muito menos dragão, sem coxas e pernas poderosas.

Nenhuma das duas ouviu as batidas na porta além do quarto, nem escutaram os chamados pela princesa, ou a porta se abrir.

Aegon Targaryen, Príncipe de Pedra do Dragão, o Dragão Dourado, parou na soleira que divia o quarto e a sala de sua tia e prometida. Os olhos índigo do príncipe se arregalaram ao avistar o corpo nu e suado de Lady Margaery, e mais ainda ao ver sua prometida obviamente trajando somente roupão de seda, tão confortáveis quanto se fossem um casal casado por dezenas de anos. A xícara de chá na mão do príncipe escapou por seus dedos, espatifando-se contra o chão e enviando estilhaços e barulho para todos os olhos. Na cama, a lady virou e arregalou os olhos, apressadamente puxando os lençóis para cima do corpo, e a princesa abaixou o livro.

Depois de se recuperar do choque, o Príncipe Aegon soltou sonora gargalhada, e declarou para a tia e a lady:

— Pelo menos não preciso mais esconder Laenor, agora que não corro o risco de ser alimentado pelos dragões.  
  


Daenerys Targaryen era muitas coisas, mas certamente não uma mulher religiosa. Não depositava sua fé nem nos Deuses Antigos de sua boa-irmã Lyanna e seu sobrinho Jaehaerys, nem nos Sete de sua Margaery, nem em qualquer outro deus, deusa ou deuses. Preferia ater sua fé nas coisas palpáveis, tais como ela mesma. Infelizmente, a despeito de qualquer que fosse sua opinião teológica, como princesa do reino e futura rainha, Daenerys tinha de se casar perante aos Sete, no Grande Septo de Baelor, em cerimônia realizada nada menos que pelo Alto Septão. A princesa _odiava_ casamentos na Fé dos Sete, pois eram tão longos e exaustivos; aqueles realizados a frente de um Represeiro eram infinitamente melhores, pois eram rápidos, sem prolongadas bênçãos e orações.

Mas uma cerimônia dos Sete era tudo o que ela, Daenerys Targaryen, teria.

Foi no segundo dia de verão, e Bodas de Verão foi como chamaram.


End file.
